candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowlings
The Shadowlings are a species of elemental creatures, in this case shadow-like beings. They inhabit any part of Candle Cove and the Abyssal Kingdom in which there is light enough to provoke the formation of shadows. It is known that they appeared in a couple of aired episodes, but it has not been revealed which ones. Appearance They are said to adopt the shape of "any shadow that can be imagined". This means that these creatures can resemble a flat, dark version of anything that, illuminated by the sun or other light source, has a shadow. Thus, is impossible to give them a basic appearance and even The Fascinating Creatures of the Abyssal Kingdom shows confusing drawings about them. The drawing that appeared in the book showed a black amalgam of different body parts both from humans and animals (counting a human hand, a human feet, bat wings, rabbit ears, an antler, a merperson tail, etc.) mixed with various red eyes, sharp-looking spikes (probably teeth and mouths) and strange limbs resembling crab or insect extremities. According to ancient legends, the original Shadowlings did not look so strange. Every one of them hid in the shadow of a concrete creature, adopting the shape of said shadow to remain unnoticed. However, the first time the moon rose in Candle Cove (the first night of this world), all of the Shadowlings fused together into the darkness of night, and when the 2nd day started, the new Shadowlings were all different, mixed and unable to recover their former shape. However, they all adopted new shapes of new creatures that they found. This has been repeated over and over again, during all nights of every year in Candle Cove since ancient eras: as a result, not even the Shadowlings know what they are anymore. Behavior They are hostile against humans and Abyssians. However, their hostility does not consist on attacking or eating them, but it rather implies that Shadow People usually takes advantage of their horrid appearance to scare humans to death. They do this because they are incredibly weak in physical terms: since they are shadows, regular actions that usually are done over shadows (step on them, sit over them to avoid sunlight, etc.) can harm them. Their main survival strategy is camouflage, and they will only use their body to scare others when they are discovered or exposed. However, Shadowlings can feel the presence of light or dark aligned people around them. They fear both kinds: light magicians can destroy them, and dark magicians can control or absorb them. Trivia *Even though they do not usually speak (since they need to pass unnoticed), Shadowlings are able to make sounds: they scream with the voices of all the different creatures that form their bodies at the same time, producing a nightmarish effect on the victim. *In some old legends, is implied that Shadowlings die every night, when they "drown" in darkness, and they are born by the next morning. Category:Species Category:Element People Category:Abyssal